Pleasure of Envy
by Ferren-Z-one
Summary: Edward wakes up in a room with a stage and also a Exotic belly dancer. Things happen XD. Edward X Envy.


"Hey...chibi-kun" spoke a voice . "Wake up"

Edward stirred , his golden eyes glancing around the room. He was sitting on a pillow staring up at a stage. "Eh?" he said blinking. "Where am I?"

"Limbo" said a voice.

Edward looked up and his eyes widen a huge blush across his face.

There on the stage was Envy dancing slowly in a exotic Arabian attire. The fabric made out of black satin which draped over his lower hips. It was bound by red beads and golden buckles which shimmered brightly from the stage lights. Envy's arms were decorated with golden bracelets. Attach to the bracelets on his wrists was a thin transparent fabric.

Like the skirt, the top was decorated with golden buckles and crimson beads. They beat against his chest as he moved seductively. The green hair homunculus wore his signature head band. Draped over his nose was the same transparent fabric completing the look of exotic ( and erotic XD) Arabian belly dancer.

Envy's amethyst eyes glowed a bit with excitement. Edward glanced around nervously. "Envy? What is going on? Did you kidnap me...and why are you wearing that..." Edward gulp a bit nervously " outfit?"

" I'm not really Envy, you know" Envy smirked and raised his arms a bit showing off his back.

"You're not?" Edward asked blinking, "Then who are you?"

"I'm a manifestation of your desire..." he twirled a bit and moved closer tot he end of the stage. Closer to Edward.

"W-What?" Edward blinked confused.

" Think of this as some kind of dream. Your stuck between earth, heaven and hell."

"I'm dead?" Edward asked as his eyes widen.

"No....you are more having a out of body experience..." Envy spoke now on his knees.

"Why do you keep dancing...and why do you look like my mortal enemy?" Edward asked feeling a bit nervous that Envy was getting so close.

"Its your experience. Its based on your most inner desires...So your head is not getting what your body really wants I guess..."

Edward blushed deeper. He stayed silent his eyes fixed on Envy's movements.

The homunculus sat on the edge of the stage. His left foot tracing up slowly on Edward's flesh leg. This made the blond shudder in pleasure.

"This is so wrong.." Edward said.

" What? That I'm a enemy or the fact you seem to be enjoying it?" Envy said with a smirk his foot going up more. He felt Edward's pants tighten a bit.

Edward gasp a bit at he traveling foot. "So this is not real...a dream?"

"Like I said a out of body experience...I doubt you will remember anything once you return to your body. "

"How do I do that?" the blond alchemist asked.

"Once you stop being in denial." Envy said getting back up on stage. He began to dance again.

"Denial? About what?" he frowned.

" I can't answer that chibi-kun" Envy spoke as he raised his arms and moved his hips to and fro. Edward lost his thoughts and watched him. He felt like he was intoxicated.

"So...this is what I desire?" he asked.

"Not the only thing...but me here right now...must have something to do when you thought last before waking up here..."

Edward blinked and tried to remember what happened to him. _He was walking with Al through the city. Then he spotted Envy. Chased him then he blacked out. He didn't remember what happened after catching Envy. _

Edward sighed and blinked. Envy had vanished off of the stage. The blond glanced around looking for the green hair homunculus. Edward got up and walked around the room until he found a door. Walking through he found himself in another room. It had a huge bed and pillows, candles.

Laying on the bed was Envy. He turned and smirked at Edward. "Did you figure it out yet?" he asked.

Edward blinked "I think so...." he said taking off his shoes. Then he climb onto the bed and over the green hair teen. "So if...this is a dream...then I can do anything...I want"

Envy smirked and nodded. The blond leaned down and captured Envy's lips. They began to kiss tenderly at first. Then Edward became a bit more rough forcing his tongue into Envy's hot, wet mouth. The blond sat up removed his shirt and then Envy's.

_"Edward!" _

_" Chibi-kun!" _

Everything became black. Edward glanced around "Eh?"

Al was kneeling down by Edward who had a nasty bump on his head. Envy was kneeling on the other side.

"Poor Chibi-kun...he ran right into the door when I shut it. "

" Why are you in the city?" Al asked.

"I was bored and taking a walk. Then chibi began to chase me...eased some of my boredom until he ran into the door...that was pretty funny until I saw him not moving.."

Edward stirred "owch...my head" he said sitting up.

"Brother! You're awake!" Al said happily.

Edward blinked "What happened?" "

"You ran into the door Chibi-kun" Envy said.

Edward glanced at him blushed brightly and stood up "Come on Al lets go..." he said nervously.

Al got up and followed "Okay?"

Envy stood there blinking. He was very confused. " What is up with him?"

~Fin~


End file.
